She Should Be Here
by StoryUp
Summary: What happens if Kim had to choose between Tommy and Jason? She doesn't know what will happen if she chooses one of them, but when she's gone, who'll have the most misery? This is going to be an au story if Kim didn't acted the way she did in Back to December. Noted: Character Death. Pairing: Jason/Kimberly/Tommy, Friendship: Jason/Trini, Tommy/Kat
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is going to be a little different to Back To December. Well, I changed the whole point of the story and turned it into what will happen if Kimberly chooses Jason or Tommy. And the aftermath. I'm sorry, I had to do this though. It starts at the end of chapter**  
Kimberly Ann Hart followed Jason Lee Scott outside as he was upset with her for something. "What is wrong?" Kim ask, folding her arms.

"Oh, nothing," he said.

"Come on, tell me," Kimberly said.

"I saw that you kiss Tommy," Jason said. Kim widened her eyes as those words flew out of Jason's mouth.

"How, um, how did you-" Kim tried to say.

Jason interrupted, "I saw that he kiss you first and then you..." He trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Kim walks closer to him. "I don't get what you are trying to say."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Jason ask.

Kim studders her words. She doesn't know on how to answer that. "I-I don't-" She gets cut off as Jason touches her face. Kimberly looks up at Jason and see his shining brown eyes. She could feel the warmth through his hands in the winterly day.

"Tell me you don't have feelings for him," Jason wonders.

Kim soaks up all the oxygen she can and then let it all out. "I don't know what I feel." Jason takes his hands off of her and nodded.

"I'll see you around then," Jason said. He turns around and started to walk away.

Kim stares at him as he walks away. _'Is this really happening? I don't know what to do. I love them both'_ Kim thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Kim turns around to see Tommy, smiling at her. "Hey, Kim. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," Kim said as she crossed her arms and walks closer to him, "what do you want?"

"Do you and Jason have anything going on?" Tommy ask.

 _'Is he seriously asking me that question, now? I don't know what to do. At first, I want to say yes, but then we both kiss and then everything is just kind of mess up'._ "Uh, you can say that."

"Kim, I need to know," Tommy said.

"Tommy, it's going to be hard for me to say what me and Jason actually are," Kim said.

Tommy nodded and then looks down on the ground. "I mean, do you love him?"

"I don't think you want to know that either," Kim said.

Tommy looks up at Kim with a worry look on his face. "Oh, well...do you have any feelings left for me because that's been driving me crazy, you know. I've tracking you down and now I've finally found you and I wanted to tell you this all along. I-"

"Tommy, please, don't do this," Kim said. "I'm just really need to think of who or what I really want. I can't choose."

"I know that, but I just wanted for you know I-" Tommy said.

Kim interrupted, "Please, don't continue." Her tears begin to form. "I can't decide right now." Tommy nodded as Kim walks away, crying.

Later that day, Tommy told Jason to meet him at the park. "Okay, what do you want?" Jason ask. Tommy waited for a bit and then started to form a fist, and then he punches Jason in the face. "Dude, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

"No, I'm just getting started," Tommy said. He punches Jason again and Jason fell to the floor. Tommy started to punch him again. "Come, on. Fight!"

"I'm not going to fight you," Jason said. Jason stands up and then started to walk away.

"You coward!" Tommy yelled. Jason was got into a cab and headed to Stone Canyon.

Kim was at the mall. She needed to clear her mind. She stops at a little theater. A play was going on. It was about a love triangle that a girl has to choose between the poor and intelligent or the rich strong and boys. They were both brother but they were seperated at birth. _'This seriously can't be happening to me'_ Kim thought. She ran out of the theater. She called Rocky to come and pick her up.

In Rocky's truck, he just picked up Kimberly and they were heading back to Angel Grove. "You know I heard of what you're going through. I'm sorry this has happen to you."

"Rocky, it's okay," Kim said.

"Listen, what do you see in Jason and Tommy, anyway?" Rocky ask.

"Rocky, I'm not going to answer that," Kim said. Rocky stops the car and waited til she could answer. "Okay, Tommy is a great guy and I can tell when he's happy, sad, frustrated. And Jason, he can always trust me and he makes me feel like I am stronger. He knows how to make you feel love."

"Okay," Rocky said. "But seriously, who would you choose?"

"I don't know," Kim said. "I don't want to answer that."

"Kim, well, you have to anyway," Rocky said.

"What do you mean?" Kim ask. Rocky didn't answer. "Rocky, what do you mean?!"

"Kim, Tommy and Jason are in two different places right now," Rocky informed, "Jason is in Stone Canyon while Tommy is in Angel Grove."

"What?!" Kim said. "You can't...You can't do that."

"Well, you have to choose," Rocky said.

Kim just looks at him and then turns to her phone. She dials Tommy. Tommy was walking in the park alone. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he picks it up. "Tommy, hey, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess," Tommy answered. "So are you going to come here?"

"Um, actually..." Kim trails off. "...I don't think I'm coming to Angel Grove."

"Does that mean..." Tommy wondered.

"Yes," Kim nodded. "You know how much I love you, but I love him. I always have. I just... Listen, you still have someone waiting on you, Tommy. Be proud of that."

Tommy nodded and then hangs up. He started to cry. Tommy walks away from the park. On the ground, Jason's phone was on the ground. It started to vibrate.

"Jason isn't picking up," Kim said. Kim looks up to see that they were going to cross a bridge. She decided to voicemail Jason on the phone.

Jason was walking near the bridge. It wasn't long until Rocky and Kim were driving on the bridge. Kim's phone was dying and Rocky was trying to pulled out his phone but then a person was in the center of the bridge. Kim told him to look out and Rocky turned the steering wheel to the left and the car drove off the bridge.

Jason saw a crash and he runs off to see what happen. He can smell burnt rubber and feel heat on a bridge. He remembers the truck and it was Rocky. Jason had to think quick and grab a goggle that someone just thrown away; he then jumps into the water and swim down to see if Rocky was down there. He saw a truck sunk to the ground and went by one of the door and saw Rocky and Kim in the truck. He opens a the door and hard as he can and it breaks off. Kim pointed to Rocky and Jason took off Rocky's seatbelt. He carries Rocky back up to land. Kim started to drown. She closes her eyes and floated up to the truck's ceiling.

A few hours later...

Kim was at the hospital. Jason was staring at Kim's dead body as tears begin to form. Tommy came crashing into the hospital. He ran into a room and saw Jason standing behind Kim's dead body. He starts to break down and toss a everything he could see in the room. "Tommy, please. Not in here."

"Then, what?" Tommy ask. "Look at her. She's dead. She's dead! Oh, my gosh! She's dead." He walks up to Jason. "This is all your fault. You're going to go down for this."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to say that when Kim's dead body is in the room?" Jason ask.

"So what?" Tommy ask, "It's not like she's going to hate me for it. She's dead! Do you hear? She's dead." Jason stares at him. Tommy begins to shake his head and walks out of the room.

A few hours later, Tommy at his apartment and was drunk. Kat walks in to smell alcohol and a disgusting taste. She walks up to Tommy and crossed her arms. "Alright, what happen?"

"It was Kim," Tommy started. "She's, um, she's, um, d-de, um, she's d-de." Tommy studders in his words.

"Tommy, what happen?" Kat said, as she touches his cheek and gave him a warm smile.

"Kim, um, she's, um, de-dead," Tommy explain.

Kat widened her eyes as if she heard that Kim's dead. She laugh a bit in her mind. He can't be serious. "W-what did you day?"

"Kim's dead, Kat" Tommy said. Kat widened her eyes bigger. _Kim's dead? Not possible. She can't be dead._ Tears begin to form into her beautiful eyes. She stands up, acting as of she's okay.

Kat went into her room; she shut the door and put on some music. Katherine begins to cry, a lot. _Kim, you meant to have a long lasting life. Not this._

Jason arrives into his apartment with Rocky and sat his jacket down. Trini was sitting down by the table. She was waiting for Jason to come there. He nodded at Trini and Trini nodded back. Jason started to break down as tears fell down on his face. Trini tried to calm him down but he can't. He just can't. Jason pushes the table down, take off all the blankets off the bed sheet, and... Trini calms him down. "Jason, look at this. Look at what you are doing," Trini pointed, "This isn't you." She knew he was hurt. Of course, she was hurt too. Trini lost her best friend. Jason stares at her for a bit and then leans in for a hug. He starts to sob on Trini.

A few days later, Tommy enters in the church on the last day of Kim's funeral. He walks up to her in her coffin and smiles before breaking down. "Kim Hart, the girl I've always love," Tommy started, "you deserve better than this. You shouldn't die like this." He started to cry. Kat stands up and crying harder. "I know we only met shorter than you and Jason met, but I just want to know what would happen if you chose me, because I love you." Tommy walks away to Kat and he sat down.

Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and Trini walks up to her coffin. "Kimberly Ann Hart, I remember when I first met you," Trini said, "We were in kindergarten; you sat at one of the desk and I came and sat next by you and said 'hey, you're cool, want to be friends?'" Trini laughs. "and I replied, 'anytime'. And Kim..." She started to cry more. "I would be friends with you anytime, anywhere, everytime." She walks off.

"Um, even though we haven't seen each other that much, Kim," Tanya started, "you must've been a great friend and a great heroine." She walks off.

"Kim," Kat started, "you're the girl who made me face my fear of swimming. If it wasn't for you, I would've been afraid for the rest of my life." She walks off.

"Oh, Kimberly," Aisha started, "you give me the gift of shopping and I want to thank you for that. I know we didn't become friends that good but we made it and here we are. I miss you." She takes up a breath and then walks off.

After, Billy, Zack, Adam, and the injured Rocky went up to say their good wells, Jason walks up there. Tears fell down even though he kept a straight face. He closes his eyes and tried to think of what to say. He opens up his eyes and turns to his friends. "I-I can't say good-bye to her. I'm sorry." He walks off.

 _On the beach, Jason was laying on the ground. Kim was laying beside him. She sits a bit up. "Why are we here, Jase? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the beach, but why here?"_

 _"Because, I need this," Jason said. "I need to feel something besides despair."_

 _Kim smiles and leaned in for a kiss. She breaks the kiss and sits up watching him. Kimberly begins to cough harder and harder. She holds her neck as water comes out of her mouth. Jason sits up, wanting to do something. No, this can't be happening._

Jason's eyes shot up. He gets up and walks to the table; he got out his phone and begins to drink whiskey. He found it in the park the night the accident happen. Jason checks it and saw a voicemail titled KimHartYou. He clicks on it and begins to listen. 'Jason, I dont' know if you know this or not but, oh my gosh. Okay, um. Well, I've decided and I think Tommy is the best boyfriend anyone could have and so I-' Jason turns off the voicemail. He didn't want to listen to the rest. Jason never got a chance to know who Kim chose but now he knows. Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason is jogging around town. He stops as his phone is ringing. Trini is calling to make sure he was okay. "Hey, are you okay? You've been exercise a bit too much."

Jason is panting. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little too upset to except the fact that my...or, um, Tommy...look, I don't know what to do, but I feel a lot of stress right now."

"Look, as your stress therapist, I suggest we go talk it out right now," Trini suggested. She was grabbing glass cups and putting them on tables. "Look, can't you just come to my house right now. I'm throwing a welcome back party for Rocky."

"And that's the exact reason why I won't come," Jason said.

"What? Are you saying that Rocky's the reason why Kim...die?" Trini sniffled a bit.

"No," Jason said. "I'm just trying to do the best for everyone. I hope they can understand and that includes you."

Trini giggled a bit. "Alright. If you decide not to come than after the party's over, we are going to be discussing some things."

"Alright," Jason said. He hangs up and started to jog.

At night, the party was still going on. Jason finally arrive after making a decision. He catches up with Trini. "Oh, hey. You came."

"Yeah, well, I need to get my mind off of you know what," Jason said. Trini smiles. Jason stares at her with a bit creepy smile.

"Jason, are you okay?" Trini ask.

"Oh, I'm dandy," Jason said. "I'm just in a mood for a killing night." He walks off into the party. Trini turns back and questioned a bit on Jason's attitude, but went on enjoying the party.

Tommy was walking around the house. Kat followed him. He stops at a well; he put one of his leg inside of the well. "Tommy! What do you think you're doing?"

Tommy put his leg out of the well. "Oh, I'm just testing something."

"What would that be?" Kat ask.

"Oh, just to see what's at the bottom of the well," Tommy said.

"And that's water," Kat said, "you can't kill yourself. Tommy, please. You still have your friends. You still have me."

"Life isn't what it's like without her," Tommy said. "I love her, Kat. And now...she's gone."

Katherine walks closer to him. "You and Jason _both_ loved her."

"Don't speak of his name," Tommy said.

"Besides, he's handling it well, better than you," Kat said.

"Kat, stop it," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you don't have to feel like this," Kat said. "There's a whole other world for you to see."

"Shut up!" Tommy yells. Kat got startled. She has tears in her eyes. "Kat, I'm-" Before he could finish, Kat slaps him.

"Tommy, your in grief," Kat started, "I know. Jason's in grief. He knows. But with you guys battling one another, you guys just can't seem to let her go. I don't know which one of you love her the most but it's obviously none because you guys just can't seem to let her go." She runs away and started to cry.

Tommy walks off to try to go find Kat, but ends listening to Jason and Rocky's conversation. "Listen, I forgive you," Jason said.

"It's okay," Rocky said. "Wait, were you the one that pulled me out."

"Yes, you were very heavy, dude," Jason said. They both laugh.

"Listen, I'm so sorry because if you didn't save me first, then Kim would've been alive," Rocky said in depress.

"It's alright," Jason said. "You should thank her the most. She's the one that told me to save you first." Tears begin to roll in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," Rocky said, "she would've appreciated it." Jason wipes awar his tears.

Tommy only had one thing in his mind: kill Rocky. A guy walks off to give Rocky a note. The note reads: Meet me in the cabin. Rocky walks into a cabin. It looks new. "Hello," Rocky said. His echoed. "Is anyone there?"

"Hey, Rocky," Tommy said. He came out of the dark, holding a hammer. "It's going to be a killer night."

Rocky's face was in shocked. Tommy gets out his hammer as Rocky tries to make a run for it. He tosses the hammer and it hits Rocky's back. "Yeah, you must've enjoyed it. Jason might've believe you but I don't." He picks up the hammer as Rocky tries to crawl out. "Don't make a run for it."

Rocky turns around and begged, "Tommy, please."

"I'm sorry, but if you wouldn't have been saved, Kim would've been here," Tommy said.

"And what?" Rocky said, "She picks Jason over you. You would've just have to watch them get sweety lovey dovey."

"And Jason doesn't know about that, so..." Tommy said in anger. He pulls out his hammer, ready to hit Rocky. Tommy closes his eyes.

 _In his mind, Kim is in there. They are at the lake. Kim is sitting next to Tommy. "Tommy? Please don't do this. If you do, you'll become a murderer. Don't be something that you don't want to be."_

 _"But Kim," Tommy said, "I don't know what to do anymore."_

 _"Just think about it," Kim said. "I know you'll find it in you." She put her head on his shoulder. "I know that you miss me, but just remember the good times and if that doesn't help, think of Bulk and Skull." They both laugh. "Hey, I'll always be with you." Tommy nodded as a tear drop fell down his face._

"Tommy?!" a voice came out.

Tommy looks up and saw Kat and Trini watch him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was just showing Kat my new cabin," Trini answered.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kat ask. She walks up to him.

"Kat, it's not-" Tommy said. Kat slaps him mulitple times.

"It's not?" Kat said, "Did Kimberly really have that much power? Look at what she's making you do. You're turning yourself into a bad guy. I know. In fact, we all know that Kim's death turns you and Jason into crazy lunatics."

"Kat, I'm-" Tommy said.

"And before you want to start talking to me, you better start to think straight," Kat said. She runs out with Tommy following her.

Trini helps Rocky up. She calls Zack and Billy to help carry him. After Rocky is treated, Trini notices Jason's not in the house.

Somewhere outside, Jason is talking to himself. "Come on, you can do this. No you can't. Jason, I don't know what I should do. Me too." He kept turning around, hoping to find answers. He's so confuse; he slams his fist into a tree and it made a little crack. Jason finds a bench and went to go sat down. He looks up at the stars. "Kim, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm lost. I don't know who I am anymore." Jason hears footsteps and he turns back to see Tommy walking up to him.

"I'm sorry for what I did that night," Tommy said. "I was just a little jealous."

"Good," Jason said. He stands up. "Look, I think I need to go and, uh, find whoever I am."

"Wait," Tommy said. "I just wanted to know that Kim made the right choice."

Jason was heartbroken to hear that. "Um, then I'm happy for the both of you." He walks off, getting a bit angrier. He needed the pain to go away. Just the pain. Jason walks off into the lake as it deepens.

Trini was looking for Jason. "Jason! Jason!" She sees up ahead a guy in the lake. It soon came to her realization that Jason was in the lake. "Jason! Don't!" Jason's head sinks into the water.

"Wait," a voice came out. Jason opens his eyes. He was at a very different place; he was at the church and Kim was in front of him, her arms around his neck. "Stay with me, Jase. You can't do this." She puts a hand to his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Jason ask.

"I know this is torture, but stay with me," Kim said, "Don't do it because of your misery. You have such a big life ahead of you. Don't let go. Please, Jason." Jason nods.

He soon is awaken and tries to get out of the water but is caught in seaweed. He tries to get out but his almost running out of breath. Trini jumps into the water and saves Jason.

Tommy is in the house, looking for Katherine. "Hey, have you seen Kat?" Tommy ask Zack. Zack turns on his back, hearing about what he did to Rocky. Tommy rolls his eyes and went off to look for Kat by himself. He find Kat in the guest room. She's looking over Rocky. "Hey, can I have a minute?"

Kat looks at him. "Sure."

"Hey, I'm really sorry for what I did," Tommy said, "but I think I can't restore what I lost and all I just want is your help. I know you can't forgive me. But can you at least try?"

"I don't know," Kat said, "I'll have to think about it."

"Well, let me know when you're ready because I'll wait," Tommy said, "I'll wait til the day you want to forgive me." He kisses her on the forehead and walks out of the room.

Outside, Jason and Trini are sitting on the bench. Jason was drying his hair with a towel. He set the towel on his shoulder when Trini ask, "Jason, why would you do that?"

"I-I can't explain," Jason said. "Everytime I see Tommy, I get so angry because she picked him."

Trini smiles. "Oh, I think you misunderstood."

"What are you talking about?" Jason ask.

"Check Kim's voicemail," Trini said. She got out Jason's phone. Jason questioned on how she knew. "Tommy told me."

Jason checks Kim's voicemail. "I was going to delete this voicemail but I just kept it as a reminder because it's the last thing I'll ever heard of Kimberly." Trini nodded. Jason clicks on the voicemail.

 _'Jason, I dont' know if you know this or not but, oh my gosh. Okay, um. Well, I've decided and I think Tommy is the best boyfriend anyone could have and so I...well after a lot of decision making, I decided to let him go. Do you know what this means? Yes, I pick you because I love you...and it's the best choice I've ever made._

The voicemail ended. Trini look up at Jason, who was tears streaming down his face. "She should be here." Jason puts his head in between his legs and starts to cry more. Trini wraps her arms around him without saying a word.

 **So I hope you guys like this story becuase it's the last chapter. I'm going to be working on a new story, a short one like this. Hope you guys like this story. Review Please.**


End file.
